


OC-tober: Cecil Lancaster

by supremenovas



Category: Original Work
Genre: and have so for years now, cecil is a chara i rp on tumblr, he's my favorite knife boy, i'm doing a writing version of an oc-tober prompt list i found on twitt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremenovas/pseuds/supremenovas
Summary: A series of OC-tober prompts written for my original character, Cecil Lancaster.





	1. Day 1: Introduction to OC

They say that every hero's story begins in tragedy. That it starts with love had and then lost, broken hearts, broken dreams... a longing for something they could never have, a wish to be something more than they were now.

Well, that's how Cecil's story starts. But unfortunately-or fortunately, depending on who you were-Cecil Lancaster was no hero.

'Heroes' fought for justice, had upstanding moral values. Heroes were 'good', and _only_ good.

If someone tried to pin the title of hero on Cecil, that would be the funniest jokes he'd ever heard.

After all, heroes didn't wear all black-not the typical ones, anyway. Heroes weren't trained since young and and naive to be killers, robbed of any innocence they would have once had by those considered important, those who were supposed to be _family_.

And heroes definitely didn't _revel _in being killers, ending lives and spilling blood with smiles on their faces. Heroes weren't considered one of the most dangerous and powerful dark witches of their generation.

But hey, that was just Cecil's opinion.

It wasn't like he didn't have his 'good' qualities too. He loves his family and adored his friends; Cecil considered then his everything. In his spare time, he either liked playing with his pet, Nyxia, or strumming his guitar. He loved watching comedy movies, and occasionally would go out for the odd drink at his local bar. If it weren't for the fact that he stood out-with his white hair and crimson eyes-he would have passed for any other twenty-something year old.

"Is there anyone really considered god or evil?" Cecil had asked a victim of his one night, who called him the latter. "I really don't think so! Me? I'm just having a good time with the time I've got! 'The world's a stage' and all that rot, y'know?" His smile had grown to, what he assumed to be, frightening proportions. "And I've got one _killer _audience~."

Cecil had still been laughing at that one, even as he cleaned the blood off of his daggers.

And it wasn't like he contributed nothing to society, either. Even if curse-breaking and charm making wasn't the most _mainstream _occupation, those who did pay him for his services, paid _handsomely. _The supernatural community was a very niche and wealthy community, after all, if you went through the right channels.

So no, Cecil Lancaster was no hero. Nor would he want to be, but he also didn't consider himself any sort of villain. He was just... Cecil. A happy-go-lucky pun enthusiast with a taste for the dark arts and a fascination with blood. Self-proclaimed chaos incarnate, a child of a goddess assumed long forgotten.

Hero or villain, this was _his _story. And he sure as hell was going to enjoy this ride to the very end.


	2. Day 2: Immediate Family

A soft melody was hummed by a singular figure. No other sound heard but the soft notes, and the movements of his hands filled the little flower shop. All was calm, peaceful...

...that is, until the door opened suddenly, the bell on the front door ringing _quite _loudly from the force.

"Morgan~!" Cecil called, a grin spreading from ear to ear as he greeted the shop owner. "How's my favorite cousin~?"

Morgan sighed, rolling his eyes at Cecil's antics as he set his little flower pot down, wiping his hands and nails of the dirt. "Favorite, hm? Were that true, you would listen to me when I tell you-for the _tenth _time-not to open my door like that. I'd like to still _have _a door to my shop, you know."

Unconcerned, Cecil just laughed, wrapping an arm around Morgan's shoulder and making a show of mussing his cousin's equally white hair-but only a bit. Morgan Lancaster was _notoriously _fussy about his hair. "Yes yes, I offer my utmost and sincerest apologies, dear little cousin!" he chimed theatrically, before producing a small bag with a little to-go container inside. "Dare I ask his forgiveness with an offering? Say, a slice of cake from his favorite bakery?"

Morgan's single, crimson eye narrowed just a tad. Staring at Cecil before snatching the bag from his hand. "..You're _very _lucky that I'm feeling kind today, or I'd gladly bury you."

"Awww, I love you too!"

"You had better have brought something for Azrael as well, since I know you barged in his office earlier."

Cecil shrugged. "In my defense, it was important! Not to fret; you can freely tell you big brother that he can expect a shiny new book for his library by the end of the day~."

"Ah, the powers of bribery," was Morgan's reply, playfully shoving his cousin with a little smile.

"I know! It works every time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short because i'm Very Tired, but i feel like this shows Cecil's relationship with his cousins well so


	3. Day 3: Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one person that Cecil trusts, more than anyone in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my friend Aya, who allowed me to write her oc for this prompt, Jawyr "JJ" Ravi! He's canonically Cecil's best friend since childhood!

"...Ci! Hey, Ci!"

Cecil blinked out of his thoughts, realizing that he was being called, by a voice that he knew all too well. A voice that he would never forget. Grinning widely, he sat up from his position laying on the grass, and turned to wave.

"JJ! How'd you know I was here?"

JJ laughed as he flew down to where Cecil sat, his grey wings fanning out before folding against his back as he touched down to the ground. Shaking a few leaves from his hair-ones that had probably gotten in there as he soared through the skies-JJ grinned wide, expression matching Cecil's.

"Uh, maybe because you always come here when you want to do some 'deep thinking'?" He made playful air quotes, before sitting down next to Cecil, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "What's up, Ci? Talk to me."

That was how it always was, between them. Since the two of them were very small, all they really had was each other. Of course, Cecil had his parents and JJ had his father, but as far as friends went... that was it. And as a result, they ended up extremely close, joined at the hip, most who knew them said. JJ Ravi knew Cecil better than anyone in this world, and vice versa. And thus, he could always tell when Cecil had something on his mind.

"Eh, y'know... just stuff. Work stuff. It's nothing I can't handle, especially with the others, but... well, I just wanna make sure everything's perfect for Mother Nyx, you know?" He sighed. "Suppose I'm just overthinking things."

"Hm... maybe." JJ seemed thoughtful. "You probably just need a break, though. Take a day to rest and relax. Nothing good will come out of overworking yourself." And then, as if struck by an idea, JJ grinned wide. "Hey, come and get drinks with me! We haven't done that in a while, and we could both use it!"

Cecil laughed. "Sounds like you're pretty guilty of overworking too, Jay!" Even so, he stood up, taking JJ's hand to pull him up with him. "But I'll never say no to drinking with you! As long as we're both getting whiskey-the good stuff!"

Laughing himself, JJ nudged Cecil playfully. "Naturally~."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really just writing this for me, really self indulgently, but thanks for reading if you did!
> 
> Come hang out with me on my twitter!


End file.
